glibblefandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Punk
Fox Punk is a band who couldn't fit into a genre, so they created their own; Trashcore. Fox Punk started in 2015, releasing their debut hit album Sauce Mix in February 2016. The band was a major hit and resparked the careers of band mates Cyan Haskins and Brett Hanrahan. The band performed a world tour while simultaneously recording their second secret album Everything is FUR. Quickly covering it with their third album On My Mind, which was voted #1 on the Rolling Stones. Albums: - Sauce Mix was Fox Punk's debut album, hitting the top of the charts over night, reigniting the spark of Glibble. The albums first single Sauce Mix was released September 2015, the album coming out the following February. This is their shortest and currently most experimental album. Sauce Mix is the first ever Trashcore album to be created, this album was rated a 10/10 and is called "Revolutionary." - - - - - - - - - Their second album, Everything is FUR was a secret release, only up for 24 hours. The album was a concept album following the life of a furry from discovery to hatred. The reception was mixed as the first half of the album performed very pro-furry, then suddenly taking a turn to strongly anti-furry in the last half of the tracks. The album came with an hour long music video containing all of the songs, piecing the storyline together. Nobody truly knows why the album vanished off shelves and off the internet and both members of Fox Punk refuse to acknowledge its existence, despite going on their "Furmation World Tour" and performing songs from the album. - - - - - - - - On My Mind is Fox Punks third studio album, commonly called the "stylistic roots" of the duo. As the album displays techno and acoustic tunes all showing inspiration from alternative rock and indie pop, along with classical influences on the album. This was their first album featuring another artist on the songs, Jack White performed on the title track of the album. Beyonce also recorded secret backup vocals that were removed in later versions of the album. This was also the bands first album off their own independent record label, fans commented how the album was structured in a way different than the previous two. Fans speculate this was the finale in a trio of albums, while others speculate it is the start of a new side of Fox Punk, a new style of Trashcore, and perhaps another new genre. No confirmation from the band on who is right or wrong. - - - - - - Side 13 is a compilation album, made up of songs made as demos before the release of the Sauce Mix single as well as songs made right before the albums release. The album is meant to portray the stylistic changes of Fox Punk, comparing and contrasting showing how the band is different, but still the same. While the album is technically produced by Glibble Productions, Cyan Haskins independently produced some tracks, while Burn Ban Productions produced others, as well as Fox Punk on the Beat on the Track . Weebly . Com Records. The album was originally going to be released as a Side B to On My Mind in the end of 2016, but nah.